Alvalondale Academy: The Beginning
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Geoff Blanton is enrolled at the biggest prepatory school in Vancouver, led by his rival Scott Sims. Anyway I this is a tribute to Parkview High School in Lilburn GA and everyone who graduated in 2013.
1. Cast of characters

**Alvalondale Academy**

**Just so the readers know, I don't own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of The Island/All Stars! I own nothing except the OC's.**

**I just want everyone to know that this story will be focused on Geoff, but I will feature other characters as well. Pairings will include Geoff/Bridgette, Justin/Heather, Duncan/Courtney Mike/Zoey, Tyler/Lindsay, Owen/Izzy/Noah/Eva, DJ/Katie, Harold/LeShawna/Beth, Scott/Dawn, Cody/Sierra and Lightning/Anne Maria. I will include OC's (I have no time to mention them.)**

**It will feature Humor, Tons of Drama, some hurt and comfort and tons of Romance WOO-EEE!**

**Now I've decided to start with the cast of characters.**

**The Cast:**

**Geoff Blanton **- The Protagonist of the story. With Rock-Star good looks, badass physique and partying skills that are unbelievable, he is enrolled into Alvalondale Academy, where anyone knows no limits, and no boundaries. He's enrolled into the Orange Dorm in which he quickly befriends Justin, the man who Geoff first sees. He dates Bridgette Thompson and he starts a rivalry with Scott Sims the deviant, son of a bitch who thinks he rules this school (They Fight over who rules this School…not over Bridgette because if you want to see a story about two dudes fight over a girl read something else.) This starts the heated rivalry in the story and he knows how to Bring Down the HOUSE! He is enrolled in the Orange Dorm.

**Bridgette Thompson **– The Lead Heroine. When she first enrolled into Alvalondale Academy a semester before Geoff did she was a member of The Environment Club, and a Stat Girl for the baseball Team still missing her Geoffy but when she heard that Geoff was coming here she was excited. Anyway she is the brains of the group despite being a klutz, and She's enrolled in the Orange Dorm.

**Scott Sims – **The Main Antagonist of the story. Scott is nothing like Geoff. But he is a devious person, determined to make Geoff's life miserable at this school but will he and can he? He's enrolled in the Silver Dorm

**Justin Marshall **– Known as Geoff's best friend and sidekick who was a former model and current music club student and is willing to try out for the baseball team except he does not know how to play…anyway he has supermodel looks and he is Enrolled in the Orange Dorm.

**Heather Gayle – **Known as Justin's girlfriend at first when she enrolled at the school she was mean, and cruel…because she dated Alejandro but now after she dumped his ass she is a born again Christian and turned her life around. Anyway she is enrolled in the Orange Dorm.

**Duncan Foster – **Known as the Juvenile Delinquent who's enrolled to clean his act up. He is Enrolled in the Black Dorm.

**Courtney Cone –** An over-achiever, she is a bit bossy, and sometimes the most annoying person in the whole school. She is enrolled in the Silver Dorm.

**Trent McCoy – **He's pretty much the cool, calm, collected guy in the silver dorm, despite being labeled as a bunch of snobs. He's a warm guy to everyone from the Blue Dorm and the Orange Dorm. He is also musically talented, playing guitar like Slash, Chad Kroeger, and Jimi Hendrix. He's enrolled in the Silver Dorm.

**Gwen Thomas –** She was labeled a loner before she was enrolled into the school's art class and fell in Love with Trent McCoy and she dated Duncan Foster but is now back with Trent and she is enrolled in the Black Dorm.

**Owen "Bump." Chambers** – The Comic relief of the story other than the main protagonist, He hangs out with Trent McCoy as a friend. Hell he is friends with the whole student body. He's overweight as well, but he has a big heart for his roommates. He takes his schools baseball team seriously…and he likes to eat as well. He's enrolled in the Orange Dorm.

**Izzy Van Laningham –**She is Owen's insane girlfriend who loves theater and she has her funny moments with Owen. She's enrolled at the Orange Dorm.

**Tyler Carr – **He loves to be athletic but he lacks skills…but he is Scott's right hand man in his cruel actions…but he will learn soon enough, go to the good side…, and change his last name. (Maybe) He's enrolled in the Silver Dorm.

**Lindsay Spevacek – **Tyler's clueless and sexy girlfriend who loves everything from soda pop to boy bands. She is quite bubbly as well. It's a miracle she was enrolled into the Silver Dorm despite acting like a dumb blonde.

**Devon Joseph Freeland (D.J.) – **One of Geoff's buddies. Outside, everyone sees him as a threat and a powerhouse, but deep down he's kind and gentle. Nevertheless, he will beat the living piss out of people who threaten his family and friends. He's enrolled in the Orange Dorm.

**Katie Chambers and Sadie West – **You know them as the "BFFFL" anyway they are annoying as Brookwood High School and Grayson High School themselves combined…anyway both of them fall for DJ Freeland. They are both enrolled in the Black Dorm.

**Cody Esmonde – **He is the smallest dude in the school and he tries to be popular like Trent but he does not know that being yourself will ultimately make him one of the popular kids. Sierra Arias fascinates him. He is enrolled in the Black Dorm.

**Sierra Arias – **She is Cody's girlfriend. Somehow, she is borderline psycho with her hair that is Purple and Stature that is tall. She dreams, breathes, and worships anything that is Cody. She is enrolled in the Black Dorm.

**Harold McGrady V – **A Student with an awesome and talented bloodline, he is somehow a nerd. But he's a nerd that exceptional talent, like fighting, figure-skating, beat boxing, and kicking ass in videogames. He used to have a crush on LeShawna Hamilton, but she turned him down a lot. But he plans to win her back. However, Beth a nerd, like Harold seems to have a crush on him. He is enrolled in the Orange Dorm.

**Beth Morrow – **A nerd who is well goofy and quite creepy as shit but she has a photographic memory…She is friends with Justin who helps out her affection for Harold McGrady V, who's getting over his rejection. She is enrolled in the Orange Dorm.

**LeShawna Hamilton – **She is a urban chick with attitude…she rejected Harold many times and she remains friends with him. She is enrolled in the Orange Dorm.

**Mike Thornton – **He has multiple personalities but deep down he is a kind, sweet, and gentle person. He is enrolled in the Orange Dorm.

**Zoey Langley – **She is Mikes girlfriend and a Indie Chick and a smart one at that and really cares about the people she interact with and Mike. She is enrolled in the Orange Dorm.

**Principal Chris McLean – **The Real Principal of Alvalondale Academy. He cares about his students needs, his school, and Blaineley is in love with him. You better stay in your rooms after midnight because he will not tolerate those who do not except for those who have special needs, and or medical conditions.

**Blaineley O'Halloran – **She is the headmaster of The Silver Dorm and she is hot for Chris McLean. She's pretty much a hot teacher. Every male student dreams of making sweet love to her. But she prefers to be with Chris McLean. But she has a shocking secret that no one wants to know.

**Okay look this is a tribute to Parkview High School and whatnot, Eva, and Ezekiel will be in there but they will have tiny parts. Bear with me please!**

**Anyway Read and Review right now please!**


	2. The First Day Part 1

**Alvalondale Academy: The Beginning**

**Chapter 1 The First Day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama Series**

"Dad…Mom…why do I have to go to this lame prep school? It's boring and stupid!" said a certain 17 year old teen complaining and ranting to his parents and in front of his four younger brothers. This teen had rock star long yellow, blonde hair…an angel like face with a cleft chin and partying skills that no one can out do…his name was Geoff Blanton…he was one of the nicest guys and he was really homesick…but he'll adjust at some point.

"But son, it's a great school…besides you made so many friends that your old school and you'll make new friends that this school to…trust me on this." His Father said to him.

"I mean you could not lead your old school to the title…and at this one you could…anyway enough about personal accolades, this is a high school and a university at the same time it has dorm rooms, a huge campus the size of New York City and a food court with more than 25 restaurants and a gluten free option, reminds me of my youth when I met your dad." His Mom said to him.

"Okay…okay! I think I might like it." Geoff said as he started to smile a bit as he moved from Vancouver, Washington to Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada where his dad got a big promotion…anyway he was depressed but after a while he got a bit used to the larger Vancouver…anyway his family moved from the clear skies of Little Vancouver and moved to Big Vancouver…I apologize for going on and on but anyway finally the arrive at Alvalondale Academy.

"Honey…you were right it is big as it said on the pamphlet!" Geoff's mom said, as she was fascinated with the size of the huge campus.

"God Damn it's huge." Geoff said as he heard laughing from his younger brothers.

"What's so funny?" Geoff asked his brothers.

"You cursed." Joey the youngest at age 12 said to him.

"Son, watch your mouth or else." Geoff's dad said to him.

"Sorry dad and I will watch my mouth." Geoff said as he grabbed his luggage and briefcase.

"Well this is it…I'll see you guys at Thanksgiving." Geoff said to his siblings and parents as he left the car.

"Goodbye Geoff, have a good time!" Geoff's mom said to him.

"Be safe kiddo." Geoff's dad said as the car left.

"Bye…fucking assholes." Geoff said, as he was mad as hell because he did not know where to go…but eventually he walked inside of the halls of the academy.

**Inside the Academy…**

Geoff walked inside the information room to see which dorm he would be placed in by his grades.

"Name?" the secretary said.

"Geoffrey Cordell Walker Ryan Blanton…I just moved from North Vancouver High School, in Vancouver, Washington." Geoff said to her.

"Okay your parents told me about you and your athletic talent…just have a seat and listen to your music for a bit until I get you a dorm." The secretary said as Geoff sat down.

"Can I have the papers?" The secretary asked.

"Yes ma'am." Geoff said as he gave them to her.

After 45 to 60 minutes of checking…

"Congratulations Geoffrey or Geoff?" The Secretary said to him.

"Geoff ma'am." He said to the secretary.

"Anyway great news…you will be placed in the Orange Dorm." The secretary said as she pointed for four dorms.

"The Orange dorm is for people who get A's and B's while the Blue dorm are for people who get B's and C's and The Silver Dorm are for People who get all A's and the Black Dorm is for people who are not athletically sound or to clean their act up.

"Cool…thank you." Geoff said as he grabbed his stuff and left.

"Have a nice day." The secretary said to him.

Geoff walked to his new room, saw four beds, and noticed that he had to have roommates he was pleased.

"Wow…four beds…that's cool." Geoff said as he out his stuff down on his bed and Justin Marshall walks behind him.

"BOO!" Justin yelled, as Geoff was scared.

"AHH! GOD!" Geoff said as he was startled by Justin's antics.

"Gotcha! Anyway I'm Justin Marshall." Justin said as he introduced himself to Geoff.

"Geoff Blanton." Geoff said to Justin.

"I guess we will be roommates so where did you go to last before going to here?" Justin asked.

"North Vancouver High at Vancouver, Washington." Geoff explained to Justin.

"Oh, okay good anyway at least you'll reside with me and DJ and Mike." Justin said as he saw the two guys walking into the room.

"Dudes meet the new guy…from Vancouver, Washington." Justin said to DJ and Mike as DJ walked to him first.

"Hey there Geoff, Devon Joseph Freeland also known as DJ Freeland you can call me DJ." DJ introduced himself to Geoff.

"What's up DJ?" Geoff asked him.

"Nothing and where did Mike go?" DJ asked.

"Over here sorry just curious about Geoff's WWE Blu-Rays." Mike said as he forgot to introduce himself to Geoff.

"Sorry my name's Mike Thornton and I am looking forward to meet you…" Mike said as he climbed up to his bed where it is on top of Geoff's bed.

"Obviously Geoff gets the bottom bed while Mike gets the top bed…and DJ will get the second bottom bed while I get the second top bed." Justin said as he put his stuff down.

"Great...anyway I am starving I have not had any food since breakfast this morning and I'm killing to get some lunch." Geoff said to Justin.

"That's good because it's lunch time right now." Justin said as DJ left with Katie and Mike left with Zoey.

"Who were those Two girls?" Geoff asked Justin.

"Zoey and Katie…the girlfriends of DJ and Mike." Justin said as he started to leave.

"Well Geoff, are you gonna sit on your fucking ass or are you going to go to lunch at the food court? Let's Go!" Justin said as Geoff followed suit and left their dorm room behind.

_**The Food Court**_

"Hey, this place ain't so bad..." Justin said, changing his opinion about the school being dull and boring, but impressed that the food court was like a palace of some sorts.

"Indeed, this place has everything from burgers, hot dogs, pizza, tacos, Chinese food...cake…Ice Cream…wings…you name it, and they got it." Justin added as they went to a vending machine and got him and Geoff, 2 20-ounce Coca-Colas. As soon as they we are drinking, Geoff noticed a raven-haired boy with short hair playing a rendition of "Dream on" on his acoustic guitar.

"Who's that guy jamming here?" Geoff asked.

"That is Trent McCoy and he resides in the Silver dorm." Justin said to Geoff.

"Oh...I heard that the Silver Dorm are a bunch of snobs…" Geoff said to him.

"Actually Trent is one of the nicer people in the dorm...anyway I advise you to stay away from them except for Trent." Justin said to Geoff.

"Okay you got it." Geoff said to him as they finished their lunch of burgers and fries and went outside.

_**Outside...**_

As they walked in a clear sky, a beautiful raven haired queen bee walked up to Justin.

"Hey, Justin baby I missed you all summer." Heather said as she kissed him.

She had long raven hair, and asian skin that could turn anyone on at first she was evil because she dated Alejandro but then when she started dating Justin she became an Born-Again Christian.

"I missed you too dear, anyway this is Geoff Blanton he moved from Vancouver, Washington." Justin said to Heather.

"And Geoff this is Heather Gayle the sweetest girl in the whole school but still she could be a bit dominating." Justin said as he turned to Geoff and said that to him.

"Pleased to meet you Heather." Geoff said to her.

"Same here, I just hope you like this school a lot." Heather said to him.

"Actually I do like this school already and it's not because of you." Geoff said to Heather.

"Thank you, Geoff. I'm honored." Heather said as she turned to Justin. "Hey Justin, could you come to my dorm room and unpack the rest of my stuff? It's heavy and I need someone with the size of John Cena to move the stuff around."

"But, baby...I have to show Justin the rest of the campus around..."

"He will be okay, he's got a map. Pretty please with sugar on top...?" Heather said as she seduced Justin, displaying a innocent kitty-cat face.

"I'll give you one hundred dollars…" Heather said to him

Then again, Justin can always show him around later. He's got plenty of time for that. Justin then turned to Geoff.

"You're on your own, buddy. See ya!" Justin responded as he and Heather left holding both hands.

"Hey, Justin, I don't even know where to go! What about showing me the football field, or pretty much where the auditorium is?" Geoff shouted to the both of them.

However, it was no use. Justin and Heather were a mile away from him. Justin became frustrated at himself.

"This is just fucking dandy. First my parents and now Justin. That's pretty much a new low for me..." Justin said to himself leaving without anyone to show the entire school around. "I guess I'll ask the next person to see if they'll show me around. Nevertheless, what is the point? I'm having trouble finding friends as much as I am finding a date for a baseball game…"

But as Geoff walked around the corner, he bumped not into someone...but somebody, knocking her down that he had not seen all summer.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I did not see you there!" Geoff yelped.

"That's alright it's my fault it was a complete accident." A blonde headed girl with green eyes said.

"Geoff?" Bridgette asked.

"Bridgette." Geoff asked.

"Oh my god what are you doing here?" Bridgette asked him as Bridgette hugged Geoff.

"I transferred from North Vancouver High School in Vancouver Washington after the show was over what are you doing here?" Geoff asked her.

"I started going here after the show ended and I was sad while you were gone." Bridgette said to him.

"I Miss you so much…could you please show me the school?" Geoff asked.

"Sure…I miss you too and I would love to show you the whole school except for the food court which you saw as you can tell." Bridgette said as she walked with Geoff to give him a personal tour of the school.

**Wow! I think that was an awesome reunion and a weird way to kick off your first day at school.**

**Read and review everyone.**


	3. The First Day Part 2

**The First Day, Part 2**

**Disclaimer: What do you think everybody? I Hope you like the story so far…there will be more OC's**

After the reunion of Bridgette and Geoff, she decided to give a tour of Alvalondale Academy.

"So this is your first year as I know because last year you were at North Vancouver High School." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Actually this is my second year of high school…I think you forgot that by mistake." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Yeah…sorry about that" Bridgette apologized to him.

"That's fine babe." Geoff said to her.

"Anyway let's go with the tour Geoff." Bridgette said as they kept walking.

**The Baseball Field.**

Bruce Springsteen's Glory Days.

I had a friend was a big baseball player back in high school  
He could throw that speedball by you  
Make you look like a fool boy.

This is the baseball field where they play in the spring…and they have been the two time defending champions…Geoff watch out!" Bridgette yelled out as a baseball came towards Bridgette's face, But Geoff caught it before it was gonna nail Bridgette.

"Thanks dude! Could you throw that ball back?" Rob Youngblood asked him, as he was the third baseman.

"Sure dude." Geoff said as he threw the ball back to Rob.

"Thanks…" Rob said to him.

"No problem kid." Geoff said as he kept walking with Bridgette.

**The Football Field.**

"Geoffy this is the football field where we play during the fall…we have not won the championship in 15 years since 1998." Bridgette said to Geoff as he saw the head coach.

"Excuse me Hello I am Geoff Blanton and I am a very good quarterback and I am willing to prove it to you." Geoff said to the head coach.

"Well my name is Coach Callaway and we have tryouts on August 16th at 3:45 PM…and I wish you the best of luck." Coach Callaway said as he left to his office.

"Okay sir I will." Geoff said as he and Bridgette continued their tour.

"This is our Theater where we have our talent shows…and plays, and musicals…" Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Cool." Geoff said to her.

"And that is Ms. Morrow she has been our theater director for the last 22 years." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Ah, let me introduce myself to her." Geoff said to Bridgette as he walked to her.

"Geoff she might be busy." Bridgette said to him.

"True let me at least knock." Geoff said as he knocked on her classroom door.

"Come in." Ms. Morrow said as she let Bridgette and Geoff in.

"Hi, Ms. Morrow my name is Geoff Blanton and my Girlfriend Bridgette is showing me the school as I transferred from North Vancouver High School." Geoff said to Ms. Morrow.

"Hello, Geoff…and welcome to Alvalondale Academy." Ms. Morrow said as Geoff and Bridgette left.

_**At The Alvalondale Band Room...**_

"This here's the band room." Bridgette said, showing him their official band room.

Many instruments stood up there properly with no one else in sight. Full of trumpets, horns, drums, and not to mention a electric guitar. Now that was awesome.

Justin had touched one of the instruments and yet...

...they all went down like dominoes. They looked at each other as if they are in trouble.

"Well, that's enough sightseeing. Let's move on!" Bridgette replied, as she and Geoff ran two scolded dogs.

Luckily for the twosome, they were not caught.

"Yeah, besides, I don't want my first day to be like hell!" he said following her.

_**At the Alvalondale Academy Basketball Court...**_

"This here's our basketball court. It's where we have our basketball games and pep rallies and gym class." Bridgette said, showing him the fantastic gymnasium that was their basketball arena.

Then, a basketball rolled out of nowhere and touched Geoff's foot lightly. He picked it up and started to strategize_._

"What's on your mind sweetie?" Bridgette asked him lightly.

"This...babe..." Geoff muttered to her.

He started to dribble and move the basketball at the same time. Such skills he had for a 17-year old. Of course, with the ball moving around, Bridgette's mind was spinning in rhythm. He used the basketball rack to extend the height and with an exploding, sound...

_***BOOOOOOM!***_

He slammed the ball through the hoop like a hybrid of Michael Jordan and Lebron James. Bridgette was shocked, but impressed at the same time.

"HOLY SHIT! How did you do that?" Heather said, still feeling the shock.

"Watching basketball but I don't want to be a basketball player." He said tossing the basketball back into the rack.

"Let's go." Geoff said as he left the gym with Bridgette.

_On top of the Alvalondale Academy rooftops..._

Bridgette and Geoff enjoyed a laugh after the amazing afternoon they spent, alone on the upper deck. It was like friends hanging out with friends to be exact. It was nothing special, except they were sharing their moment with a half-empty bottle of Coke.

"That was an awesome time! I never even thought of having days like this!" Bridgette said, smiling at the blonde-headed student.

"Wow…anyway are you a little bit worn out after this tour?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"A little bit and it's about 6:02 PM so its dinner time…wanna get some dinner?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Sure…I would love to have dinner with you at the food court let's go." Bridgette said as they got off the rooftop and headed for the rooftop.

**At the food court during dinnertime.**

Bridgette got herself a homemade salad…while Geoff had wings from Zaxby's.

"Bridgette you got to have these wings soon they are so good." Geoff said to her.

"Maybe some other time but thank you." Bridgette said to her as she ate her salad…while Geoff ate his wings and then some of the Silver Dorm snobs came as Scott Sims came with Tyler Carr.

"Well Tyler guess what we have here…Bridgette and Geoff or Romeo and Juliet…" Scott said in a mean tone while smiling as he made fun of them.

"Hey who are you?" Geoff asked Scott.

"My name is Scott Sims you fuck-face…and I rule this school…I'm devious…I'm tough and I'm smarter than you." Scott said to Geoff.

"My name is Geoffrey Blanton and unlike you I'm not devious I am nice, funny, a class act, and more…and at least I'm not afraid of sharks." Geoff said to Scott which caused Scott to slap him in the face.

(Slap!)

"OH!" Everyone said as they saw Scott slap Geoff in the face.

"Okay…that was not nice alright so I'm going to give you a chance to apologize." Geoff said to him.

"I'm not sorry…what are you going to do about it?" Scott asked him.

"I'm going to report a teacher that you slapped me." Geoff said as he walked away.

"Snitch." Scott said as Geoff stopped walking.

"I'm not a snitch but I will kick your ass." Geoff said as he tackled him and started punching him.

"OW! OW! OW! OWWW!" Scott yelled as his faced was getting beated by Geoff Blanton.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Everyone chanted as a fight happened.

Then Scott pushed him off and started punching him and kicking him in the nuts.

"HEY! COME ON! MAN! I WAS TRYING TO DO THE RIGHT THING!" Geoff yelled at him while being punched and then being kicked downstairs.

"GUYS! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" The School's head baseball coach came into break up the fight by pulled apart.

"Really?! IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Coach Brown said as Scott and Geoff followed Coach Brown to his office.

"My name is Coach Chan Brown and I am one of the Gym Teachers and the head baseball coach and I am ashamed that there is a fight and I want to hear what in the heck happened?" Coach Brown asked Geoff as Geoff started to speak.

"Okay I was just eating dinner with my girlfriend and then Scott comes in and he calls me "fuck-face." and then he said that he ruled this School…I mean the principal rules this school…and then he slaps me…he said that he was not sorry and then I soon I was leaving to go get the teacher he called me a "snitch." Then I started to attack him and then I punched his face and then he punched me and kicked me in the testicular regions…until you showed up sir." Geoff said to Coach Brown explaining what happened to him.

"Okay Sims…do you have anything to say on that?" Coach Brown asked.

"Look everything he said was a lie…I was minding my own business and then he annoys me until he attacks me and I had to defend myself by beating him up." Scott said as Coach Brown covered his face.

"In all of the school fights I have seen and the stories I have heard…yours is the worst I have ever heard in my life…anyway I am going to report this to the principal right now and you will get a consequence." Coach Brown said as he called Principal McLean.

"Hello Principal McLean I have Geoff Blanton here and Scott Sims and Scott lied to me about what happened while Geoff told me the truth and Scott kicked Geoff in the nuts." Coach Brown said to the Principal as he explained everything to him.

"Geoff, you are free to go…and Scott go to the Principal's office right now…" Coach Brown said to Geoff and Scott.

"Yes sir." Geoff said in confidence.

"Yes sir." Scott said angrily.

While Scott got a week's detention starting the first day of the school,

Geoff got off Scott-Free…and has injured testicles…but not too injured.

Anyway Geoff went to his room and put his pajamas on.

"God damn it Justin where the hell were you?" Geoff asked Justin, as he was still a bit mad at him.

"Well Geoff…Heather asked me to move her HD TV into her room and she asked me to do it with my shirt off it turns her on very much." Justin said as he notched the black eye.

"Whoa…what the hell happened to you?" Justin asked Geoff.

"Scott beat me up and got a week's detention…but I beat him up first." Geoff said as he got onto his bed as it was 10:00 PM already.

"Man I'm sorry I was not there to save you but I will be there to save you next time." Justin said as he climbed into his bed.

"Time for bed guys." DJ said as he got into his jammies.

"Goodnight guys." Mike said as he fell asleep first.

"Goodnight Mike." Justin said as he fell asleep second.

"Goodnight Geoff." DJ said as he fell asleep third.

"Night DJ." Geoff said as he fell asleep last and that ended the first day at Alvalondale Academy but the first day of Prep School is Monday Morning.

**Read and Review everyone.**


End file.
